Careers Advice
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: AU Requiem fic-verse. The moment when one's deepest and most embarrassing life ambitions are revealed is always difficult, never more so than when one's father is one's Careers Adviser.


**Disclaimer: Not mine or this would be canon compliant.**

**A/N: AU Requiem fic-verse but you needn't have read it.**

_2015_

Teddy had never felt more awkward in his life and there had been some pretty awkward moments, all of which involved his father.

In first year, he had led Tom into the kitchens with the aid of the Map, to find his father leaning against a cabinet, eating shortcake and conversing with the House Elves at half past midnight. That had been pretty awkward.

In second, he'd been knocked out by a Bludger and had to endure constant fussing because his father had - rather stupidly - informed his mother of the incident, which most of the school had witnessed. Being called Teddy-bear by the majority of the students was very awkward indeed and he had refused to speak to his father, deriving a great deal of pleasure from making him beg for forgiveness and bring chocolate.

In fourth year, he had been practically snatched by Galateia and kissed - apparently inappropriately - in a corridor during school hours. He couldn't see how he was to blame at all seeing as he had done neither the chasing nor approaching. His chief protest was that he had not even had the slightest indication that she was about to so much as ruffle his hair. Detention with his father had been particularly awkward after that incident.

However, nothing - truly nothing - was more awkward than this. He would rather be anywhere else at this present moment. Indeed, he would even endure a visit from his father's aunt and all the criticisms that rained down on him from her, than sit on the other side of his father's desk, knowing he was supposed to be answering a question that he had not prepared for at this very moment.

"Um…"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Have you not decided yet? You know, if you have a lot of avenues you want to explore, we can take a look at one now and then maybe check out the others later."

Teddy nodded, not really knowing what else there was to do.

"So what were you thinking of?"

Careers advice was inevitable. There had been a notice up everywhere he went telling him that Friday afternoon at three o'clock, he was expected in his Head of House's office to discuss his future. His friends had prepared for it. Well, to a certain extent. Tom had put the same amount of effort he did into everything, picked up the first leaflet within his reach and decided he wanted to go and work for Gringotts.

And worse, Teddy had actually had the nerve to laugh when he returned to Potions, having been informed that he had not taken half the subjects needed and asked whether he had even read the brochure. Luckily, Lupin was fairly lax about most things and had a sense of humour.

Erin was still waiting to be seen, but Teddy knew that she had prepared nothing either. She knew what she wanted to do and no-one was going to stop her. If Erin hadn't taken half the required subjects, then her future employer was going to have to lump it. The only person Teddy had ever met who wasn't intimidated by Erin McCormack was McGonagall.

"Um…"

"Come on, Ted. You must have some idea."

Teddy had had some idea - had had some idea for quite some time actually, but didn't really want to voice such an ambition. Until he was thirteen, he was convinced he was going to be a rock star anyway and didn't need an education at all. But halfway through third year, he had realised that he needed a grip on life - a back-up plan at least; and the back-up plan that he and Tom had laughed at, had gradually grown into an ambition.

"Maybe an Auror," he said. "Mum's always off doing something that sounds pretty cool."

Lupin winced and began to make notes. "Well, listen, Ted. You need at least an E in Potions, but it says here that you're on track for an O, so that's good news."

Judging by the expression on his father's face, Teddy thought it would be last good news he got.

"You'll need an E in Charms, and I believe you're capable of achieving that, but you need to buck up your ideas in my classroom if you want the mark you need."

Teddy nodded solemnly, wondering when the opportune moment to tell his father that he didn't really want to do it, might occur.

"And as for Transfiguration," Lupin shook his head. "Ted, you're averaging an Acceptable, and that's just not good enough. Professor Loveland will refuse to take you at N.E.W.T."

Teddy smiled hopefully. "Yeah, but you and him are pretty big pals, you could-"

Lupin shook his head. "No." He returned to scribbling and Teddy fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Nice try though."

"Dad, I want to be a Healer."

Lupin looked up from his desk. "A Healer?"

Teddy nodded. "I know everyone says it's really poncy but that's what I want to do."

Lupin reached for a fresh piece of parchment. "Right, you need Os in Potions and Charms, but I think you can manage with your A in Transfiguration, though it's best to err on the side of caution. You'll need an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts and another one in Herbology, but from what I've heard, you're doing pretty well in those subjects so I don't think you have any need to worry."

Teddy nodded and grinned. "So it's okay?"

"Ted, it's your life. You know I will support you in whatever you do. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Teddy resisted the urge to throw his arms around him and instead beamed at his father. "What if I'm happy with an A in Transfiguration?"

"Then I'll dock your pocket money."

Teddy's jaw dropped. "What happened to-?"

Lupin met his eyes and smirked. "Go on, get on with you. You've got some revision to do."


End file.
